Dangerous Woman
by IHateYouToTheMoonAndBack
Summary: "See anybody could be good to you, you need a bad girl to blow your mind." Penny is a terrible singer, Talon can't keep it in his pants, and really these kids need to give it up and make out already. Life swap au!


Dangerous Woman

So, life swap au in which Penny is Claw's niece and Talon is Gadget's nephew. I love femme fatale Penny if you can't tell. Everyone has been aged up to eighteen.

Anyways, Talon sneaks into his enemy's lair and finds Penny singing girlie pop songs.

(I use lyrics from Bang Bang by Jessie J feat. Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj which don't belong to me but hey, everyone does this)

 **-Enjoy-**

Her figure was the first thing I noticed through the small crack in the door. Her hips swaying rhythmically to the beat of the song pulsating through the set of speakers on her bedside table. I felt like a bit of a creep, peering into her bedroom. I had sneaked into Doctor Claw's lair to find a file containing sensitive information about the man's next evil scheme. I shouldn't be here, sitting in the hallway in front of her room like a creep. But I couldn't help it, I heard the music and I let my curiosity get the better of me. I was surprised by how pink my enemy's room was. I hadn't expected the niece of the most notorious criminal in the world to have such a girlie bedroom. Everything about this room screamed girlie-girl, there were posters of boy bands and pop stars decorating her walls, and she even had a shelf filled with stuffed animals. She was wearing a pair of booty shorts that showed off her slender hips and long legs, and an oversized grey tee shirt. Her hair fell loose around her shoulders as she jumped around her room, singing passionately into her hairbrush as she danced.

"She got a body like an hourglass, but I can give it to you all the time!" The blonde sang loudly and off key. "She got a booty like a Cadillac, but I can send you into overdrive!"

There was something so sexy and almost hypnotising about watching her cute little butt wiggle as she danced around her room. Her entire body moved with the beat of the song. While her voice was way off key, I had to admit, she wasn't a bad dancer. The blonde leant down seductively, sticking her butt out and trailing a hand up her long, sexy legs. Everything about the dance was so provacative. I wonder if she would dance like this if she knew that somebody was watching her. Probably not.

"Bang, bang, into the room, I know you want it!" She bopped her head from side to side and flipped her hair, her blonde locks flying crazily around her head. "Bang, bang, all over you! I'll let you have it!"

It was weird. Seeing her dancing around her room, singing her favourite song. Something so mundane and normal about her. She was no longer the pretty little psycho that I knew her to be. For one shining moment, she looked like any other beautiful girl, instead of the monster I knew her to be. I guess that even evil people need a break from being bad. It was as though I didn't even know the girl bouncing around her room, swinging her hips, flipping her hair. I knew an evil girl. A girl that would immediately chop my head off if she knew that I was watching her. I didn't know this girl, the one who seemed so carefree and energetic. I couldn't help but feel drawn to her. I wanted to know the girl who sang horrifically while she danced around her room. But she would never show me this side of her. She would probably never show this side to anyone.

"Wait a minute let me take you there." She sang in front of her mirror, thrusting her hips seductively. "Wait a minute."

She turns so abruptly that I barely have enough time to hide. I hope that she didn't see me. I've known Penny for a long time, and I've never known her to be a killer, but I don't think any woman would be above murder if she found a man peeping on her during her private time. Shit, shit, shit. I wait in the shadows for the blonde to step out into the hallway. But she doesn't. The music keeps playing, echoing throughout the hallway. I wait a few more seconds. I don't think she's coming. Every muscle in my body relaxes and I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I was holding. I think that I'm safe.

I should leave. I shouldn't risk looking back into that room. But I can see her dancing in my mind, something about her body is completely entrancing and I can't help but watch. No. I should complete my mission, find this file, and get the hell out of Claw's lair. But I can still hear the music playing, and I know that she's still dancing around her room like the madwoman she is. Despite my better judgement, I sneak another peek. She's sitting at her vanity now, applying a coat of clear lip gloss. She puckers her lips and blows a kiss at the mirror. Her lips look so soft, so plump, so perfect. I wonder what it would be like to- No. Bad Talon. Don't think about her perfect lips, or her flowery scent, or her adorable freckles. Shit.

She's jumping on her bed now. Belting the chorus at the top of her lungs. Her voice is ear-shattering, she is in no way a good singer. But I shouldn't judge, I'm even worse. She has a mischievous smile on her face, a smile that I've grown to both love and fear.

"See anybody could be good to you, you need a bad girl to blow your mind!" She sings, collapsing onto her mattress.

She runs a hand down her body, and my breath hitches. Her grey shirt rides up, exposing more of her soft, pale skin. I can fully appreciate her flat stomach, the curve of her waist and her hips. She is an absolutely stunning woman. If it weren't for the fact that she was completely insane, she would be a lot more attractive. I should leave, because watching Penny dance on her bed is definitely giving me an unwanted hard-on. But watching her body move, watching her hips swing from side to side, its too entrancing to look away. She is evil, cunning, and deceitful. But she is so, so beautiful. I listen to her as she stumbles over the rapping part, trying my best not to laugh as she mumbles the words. I can't help but want the one thing I can never have. My mind tells me no, but the rest of me doesn't listen.

Shit. My enemy can't distract me this much. She can't. But she does. A girl like her shouldn't exist. A girl that was everything I despised, and yet everything I loved. A girl should not have the power to completely ruin me the way she does. Despite her cruel intentions, she was intelligent and ambitious. She knew exactly how to get what she wanted, and she did everything it took to get what she wanted. If she were a good person, she would my perfect girl. But I abandoned all hope of her ever redeeming herself a long time ago.

I watched her dance as the song ended with a bang. She was sitting on her bed, knees tucked underneath her, her chest heaving. Her hair was unkempt and disheveled from flipping it so much. She looked like an angel, an angel who danced like a devil. Her perfect pink lips were curled up into a mysterious smile. I needed to leave before I did something stupid. But all thoughts left my brain when her icy blue eyes locked with mine, her mischievous smile widening. Every muscle in my body immediately tensed up, and my first response was to flee, but I couldn't bring myself to move.

"Don't go." The blonde chided.

It was as though she had bewitched me. Every part of my mind screamed to leave, but I was frozen. She beckoned me, a tiny snicker escaping from her lips. She was a siren, and I was her helpless prey. When I didn't move, she took matters into her own hands. She opened the door and tugged me in by the hem of my shirt. She was so close, I could feel her breath on my skin. She smelled like flowers, and soap, and sin.

"I just want to play." She told me, her voice low and sensual.

I felt a shiver immediately run down my spine, pleasure pooling in the pit of my stomach. She pulled me closer, slowly leading me towards her bed. Dammit, I was so entranced by her that I couldn't find it in myself to pull away. The enchantress, casting her spell upon the innocent men of the world. My knees shook and buckled underneath me, and I was sent tumbling backwards onto her mattress.

"I shouldn't be here." I tell her, quickly realizing where this was heading.

"You're right, you shouldn't be here." She whispers, crawling on top of me. She looked so fucking sexy. "And here you are."

Her smile was almost sinister, a wicked grin plastered on the lips I had found myself craving.

"Something about the bad girls," Penny wondered aloud. "Nobody can resist us."

"I can." I countered.

She raised an eyebrow at me, her grin somehow becoming even wider.

"Really?" She inquired.

Her hand was on my thigh, her fingers slowly trailing up, leaving a trail of fire as they did. I don't think that my heart has ever beat this fast in my entire life. My brain told me to stop her, to get the hell out of there. But her hands on my body felt too good to stop. Somehow, my hand found its way to her waist, and she let out a soft moan. Oh god, she sounded amazing. I needed to hear that again, I needed to get her to make that sound again. My hand slowly slid under the hem of her shirt, exposing soft, fair skin. She was something magnificent, something horrifying, something wicked. She was a drug, tempting me with something that I shouldn't have. She was an indescribable high, one that I was already addicted to.

Her lips crashed onto mine in a desperate, sensational, mess. She felt like fire, burning and passionate. Kissing her was like the drop on a roller coaster, the unmistakable feel of gravity pulling you to the ground. Our kiss was ravenous and intense, I've never been kissed like this before. I could feel her hands wandering all over my body, her touch felt like tiny jolts of electricity on my skin. Her hips begin to roll slowly, torturing me, making me want to feel every part of her, kiss and tease every inch of her skin. Then I come down from my high just long enough to realize something. Her lips taste odd, they don't taste like lip gloss or mint, they taste like poison. My eyelids suddenly feel like they weigh a thousand pounds. My head begins to spin, I suddenly feel a wave of nausea hit me as black spots begin to cloud my vision. The blonde in front of me becomes blurry and distorted, but I can see her smile clearly. A wolf in sheep's clothing, that is what she was.

"What did you do to me?" My voice sounds slurred.

Penny's smile grows. "Sleep tight, handsome boy."

She's the last thing I see in the darkness before I fall into the abyss.

 **-End-**

So, exams are done. YAY! Also, I'm going to like four different music festivals this summer! Double yay! I'm going with my girlfriend, so this summer is gonna be awesome.

Anyways, I haven't actually decided whether or not this is worth continuing. I mean yeah, its a cliffhanger but I have a lot on my plate cuz I have two jobs and I'm taking summer classes so I can graduate on time. The only thing I am looking forward to is going to Osheaga. And I want to get started on a Riverdale fic, but I'll probably post that on ao3 rather than here.


End file.
